fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Montgomery
Jenna Montgomery appears in the Friday the 13th reboot who is the film's ill-fated female protagonist and Clay Miller's love interest. She can be considered to be a loose pastiche of both Chris Higgins (from Friday the 13th Part III) and Trish Jarvis (from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter). Both Jenna and Chris had connections to the owner of the summer retreat where Jason's killings occur (Chris' family owned the property, and Jenna was the girlfriend of the owner of the summer home). Also, both Jenna and Trish were trying to help the brother of one of Jason's victims (Clay Miller and Rob Dier respectively). A difference between the characters would be that Chris and Trish survived Jason's rampage, while Jenna didn't. She also can be considered like a version of Sara (from "Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter"). Both Jenna and Sara are going to stay in a summer home. They're kind and refuse sex and they are the last of their friends to die. The differences between their characters are that Jenna didn't have sex and Sara did, and Jenna met the brother of one of Jason's victims and they went to the woods but Sara stayed all the night in the house. Biography The current girlfriend of Trent Sutton, a rich brat, Jenna Montgomery, her two best friends Bree and Chelsea and several other friends accompany him to his summer home in Crystal Lake in 2008 to party through the weekend. Stopping at the Outpost gas station, Jenna goes inside with Trent and Chewie to pay for gas and snacks and winds up breaking up a argument between Trent and Clay Miller, a young man looking for his missing sister, Whitney. When Clay goes to leave, Jenna apologizes to him for Trent's behavior. Reaching the summer house after the stop at the gas station, Jenna leaves the others to their fun and hangs out on the porch. When Trent comes to see her, Jenna asks if he wants to go hiking, which Trent declines, obviously intent on only having sex. Brushing off Trent's advances, Jenna, after seeing Nolan and Chelsea off to the lake with Trent, meets Clay again when he stops by. Inviting Clay inside, Jenna's assumption that Trent won't mind is proven false when Trent angrily demands Clay leave. Apologizing once again for her boyfriend, Jenna escorts Clay to his motorcycle and, told by Clay he plans to look around the lake for any hints of what happened to his sister, decides to go with him (secretly taking a liking to him). Looking through the woods, Jenna and Clay find a broken GPS and the rundown remains of Camp Crystal Lake. As night begins to fall, Jenna and Clay, after looking through some cabins, decide to check one more before calling it quits. Before they head into the final cabin, the duo spot Jason Voorhees carrying a dead body. Hiding under a stacked canoe, Jenna and Clay, when Jason spots Clay's dropped bag and begins frantically looking around for intruders, run from the canoe to the woods unnoticed by the hulking killer. Needing to warn the others about Jason, Jenna and Clay run back to Trent's house, accidentally triggering one of Jason's crude alarms in the forest on the way. Getting to Trent's place, Jenna tells Lawrence about Jason while Clay calls the police. Jenna proceeds to ask where everyone else is and is told that Chelsea and Nolan went down to the laker and when she asks where Trent and Bree are, Lawrence tells her that Bree and Trent are in the bedroom. As she goes up, she hears the loud moans of her boyfriend and best friend coming through the door despite the deafening music they have playing inside. Annoyed, Jenna ignores the do not disturb sign on the door and tries to tell them that Jason is out there but Trent yells at her, "Shut the fuck up!" They do not believe her and think that she is just messing with them so they continue to have wild, unprotected sex. Jenna finally gives up after Trent moans, "We're busy in here baby!," and Bree moans out of immense pleasure. Jenna was completely unaware that her boyfriend and ex best friend were making a sex tape the whole time, and it ended with Trent cumming inside of and impregnating Bree. Jason cuts the power and Trent and Bree finally come out of the bedroom, Jenna confronts her former boyfriend and best friend but only gets a smug look of satisfaction from Bree. Jenna breaks up a fight between Trent and Clay and tells her boyfriend what is going on. After Lawrence, Bree and the recently arrived Officer Bracke are all killed, Jenna, Clay and Trent flee the house. As Trent tries calling for help on Bracke's car radio, Jenna tries to help Clay find his missing motorcycle keys when Jason hurls Bree's body onto Bracke's cruiser. Jenna runs into the woods with Clay, while Trent goes off on his own. After stumbling across the dead bodies of Lawrence and Chelsea, they find the old Voorhees house.Friday the 13th Killer Cut Hearing the screams of the captive Whitney emanating from under the house, Jenna and Clay uncover and enter the tunnels below the house. While Clay tries to free his sister, Jenna stands lookout in the underground corridor. After Whitney is freed, Jenna tells them that Jason is approaching. The three of them run deeper into Jason's lair to avoid the pursuing Jason. Finding a tunnel to the surface, Jenna enters it behind Whitney and Clay, then while reaching for Clay's hand, she is impaled by Jason's machete and tossed aside to her death. Jenna's death completes the entire massacre of Jenna as she dies, Trent and their group of close friends (besides Clay and Whitney, who were considered not officially part of Jenna's and Trent's group).Friday the 13th (2009) Her corpse will forever be in the underground lair along with Donnie's headless corpse. Behind of Scenes Danielle Panabaker, in her breakthrough role that would also lead up to her being typecast as other ill-fated key characters in horror films such as ''The Crazies'', ''The Ward'' and ''Piranha 3DD'' (which is so far as of 2012 Panabaker's only horror film where her main character has not died). Trivia *Scout Taylor-Compton auditioned for the role of 'Jenna' which eventually went to Danielle Panabaker. *The script originally had Jenna dying later on in the film than she did in the final cut. In the finished film, Jenna is killed as Clay and Whitney are pulling her out of Jason's lair. Originally, Jenna would have hidden from Jason in the abandoned bus with Clay and Whitney after escaping from his lair, exchanged dialogue with Clay about doing something more romantic on their next date and she then would have been killed by Jason with a fire extinguisher. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (2009) References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female victims Category:Total Girly-Girls Category:Impaled Category:Heart Locket-Wearers Category:Heroines Category:Victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Tritagonists